In My Arms
by HAYit'semalayyy
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have not exactly been enemies, but certainly not friends. When Rose acts on a whim and decides to date him, how will things end up? Rated T for now but may change to M. Written to the tune of In My Arms by Tom Felton.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**A/N: I do not own anything, blah blah. J.K. owns Harry and the characters, except for the few that come from my imagination. And, all others go to their original owners.**

_  
Some things are just better left unsaid. Usually, these are the things that come out of Scorpius Malfoy's mouth. I swear, the boy thinks he knows everything. In reality, he's a stupid git and a man-whore on the side. But of course, Albus could never see that. He and Scorpius are just the best of buddies. I suppose that when you're trying your hardest to seek attention from everyone, but mainly your parents, being friends with the enemy is the way to go. I, on the other hand, genuinely try to please my mum and dad. It's just a bit hard, being in Ravenclaw and not being brave, or courageous. I supposed anything's better than being in Slytherin and having my father hate me. And being in Ravenclaw does please my mother but I could always tell my dad didn't really like it. So, because of this, all my life it's been my goal to please him and my mum, which was a bit easier.  
Most of the time though, I feel like my life is not mine, that I'm just living to please my parents and family. To show people that I am as brave as my parents. But in reality, I'm not. I don't have amazing courage. Or superb quidditch talent and I'm not my parents. I could always tell I was a bit of a disappointment. And that was going to end. Now.  
I resolved to do something great. Something that would get the attention of my parents and make them see that I'm not just some little girl that can be bossed around. I was either going to make them proud, or hate me. Either way, I'd get their attention. As I began brewing up a plan, I was interrupted by none other than, Scorpius freaking Malfoy.  
"Hello Rose."  
"What do you want Malfoy?" I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to leave me alone.  
"Do you always have to be such a bitch?"  
"Yes, it's one of my most endearing qualities. That's what brings in these hordes of followers, don't you see?" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"I was wondering what the secret to all this was." He smirked, playing along.  
"Malfoy, could you please just go away? I was trying to concentrate on something."  
"Oh really? Because it looked like you were just laying down in the middle of the grounds, half asleep to me." Touché.  
"Yes, well, it was better when you weren't here." I shot back, wishing he would just go away.  
"But Rose, that would be giving in to you. And I can't do that." He replied as he laid down next to me in the shade of the large beech tree. I decided ignoring him would be best, and I went back to my thoughts. And then it hit me, dating Scorpius! That would drive my father insane, with a capital I. I felt his hand trailing up my leg, and I knew this couldn't be too hard. I half-smiled and while keeping my eyes closed, asked,  
"Scorpius, May I ask what you're doing?"  
"Oh nothing Rosie. Just having a little fun, you should try it sometime." His hand was inching further up my leg, further than I had ever allowed him to go. I usually ran off, cursing at him, as soon as he touched me.  
I opened my eyes as I purred, "Oh really? Maybe you could-" I rolled onto my side, so I was facing him, and threw my leg over his, "teach me?" 

Scorpius Malfoy;

Oh shit. Oh shit. This is bad. As Rose threw her leg over mine, I knew something bad was bound to happen. Sure, I enjoyed flirting with her, but she had never responded and that was what made it fun. I kept up my façade though, and didn't show any signs of panic,  
"And what, exactly, Rosie would you like me to teach you?" Inside though, I was freaking the hell out.  
She thrust her pelvic into me as she answered my question, "I think you know what I would like to be taught Scor." I could feel my dick growing as she whispered in my ear. This is not good. At all.  
"Babe, I'm going to need a better idea of what I'm getting into. And I plan on getting into _you_." I kept the cool guy act up, not matter what. Rose Weasley was not going to make me break.  
She giggled, "I think I could tell that much." She suddenly grabbed me through my jeans and being stroking me, and it felt like she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.  
"Don't get me wrong, this is nice and all. But baby, you should know," After pushing her hand away, I rolled on top of her. My cock was right at her entrance, the only thing separating us was a few pieces of fabric. Whispering, now, in her ear, I finished, "I don't just play around. It won't be games, if you go this way with me. Understand?" She nodded, clearly out of breath. Good to know I had that affect on her. I was going to kiss her, but I didn't want to give into what she so clearly wanted. Instead I pulled her robes and then her t-shirt off her shoulder and bit down right below her collarbone, so she could have a mark to remember that if she wanted me, then she was _mine_.  
I always had a bit, well more of a huge crush on Rose. And I had suspected she felt the same way. So, this was no surprise. Plus, I'm not exactly ugly. In fact, quite the opposite. I have most of the girls in the school fawning over me. And despite popular belief, I don't go shagging all of them. In fact, I'm actually a virgin. But nobody knows this, except Albus. And I plan on keeping it that way. In fact, he shouldn't even know but well, best friends find out everything. I pulled myself off of Rose and stood up. I looked down at her, and saw she was flustered looking. I held my hand out and she accepted it. Normally, she would have let go right away, but she held on and we held hands on the walk back to the castle. It made me feel like a thirteen year old again, nervous about asking my first girlfriend out.  
We talked normally, for the first time since we had met.  
"Rosie, this isn't normal for us. Why the sudden change in heart? Usually you always have something mean to say to me." She smirked and looked up at me. We were just outside the Ravenclaw common room when she stood on tip-toes and whispered,  
"I would have thought, you of all people would have realized that was just a cover-up, for deeper feelings."  
"And what kind of deep feelings would those be?"  
"I think you know." She kissed me briefly on the cheek, before pushing me away, in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. She answered the question that she had too, and just before slipping in the common room door, she waved and whispered good night. I left, wondering what this girl was doing to me.  
_

Rose Weasley; 

I groaned as I felt Elise shaking me.  
"No. Five more minutes. Please."  
"No Rose! I let you sleep in yesterday, and you got mad at me. Get up."  
"But, its Saturday!"  
"So? Get up!" I sighed, and sat up in bed. Rubbing my eyes, I decided it was fine she decided to wake me up because I needed to look good for Scorpius today. I got out of bed and grabbed my shower stuff and clothes. After waiting a little bit, I walked down to the prefect's bathroom around seven thirty, knowing this was around the time Scorpius took his showers. I walked into the bathroom and laid my stuff down by the sinks. I walked over to the girl's side and warmed up the showers. I stepped inside, and showered. I heard the door open and close and then footsteps. I turned the shower off and stepped out. And then, to my horrible dismay, I realized I had accidently left my towel with my clothes at the sink. Yeah right, I knew this was Scor and he was about to get an eye full.  
"Hello?" I called out. I heard Scorpius answer. "Hey, Scor. Um, I left my towel with my clothes by accident. Do you think you could be a doll, and bring it to me, before anyone else comes in?" I heard him grunt a yes and then his footsteps coming this way.  
"I'm usually the only one in here this early on Saturdays." He said as I heard him nearing the girl's side.  
"I decided to take an early shower today. And, thanks so much for bringing me my towel and all." As he passed by the wall that covered our side and saw that I really didn't have anything on, he was clearly shocked.  
He began stuttering and backing away, with his eyes stuck on my naked body.  
"Scor, babe, I kind of need my towel." I replied sweetly. He stopped moving back but didn't come any closer. I sighed, and walked forward to take my towel from him. I stepped back a little and leaned over, drying my hair off first. I then, wrapped myself in the towel and looked at his dumbstruck face. I giggled a little, and shimmied up to him.  
I used one hand to keep my towel up and traced down his chest with the other. He grabbed my hand and stopped me. I looked up at him, confused.  
"Rose. What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. I just forgot my towel babe." He looked down at me and I knew he wasn't going to fall for that.  
"Mmmkay Rose. Whatever you say." He had clearly gone back to his normal state. He got an evil glint in his eyes, and said, "And I'm supposing you're going to need these too?" He held my clothes up. I took them and was about to go back and get changed when I saw he still had my panties.  
"Scor…" I trailed off. "Please."  
"But, what if I want something, to remind me of you?"  
"Well. By all means, take something else. But, going commando does not exactly suit me." He smirked and threw me my panties. I dropped the towel and pulled them on. I then slipped my bra on. I looked over to see him staring at me, yet again,  
"Like what you see Malfoy?"  
He licked his lips, "Very much so Weasley." He walked forwards and moved his hands down my curves. I felt a chill go through me, and he backed up and walked out of the girl's side. I pulled my clothes on and skipped after him. He pulled his shirt off on his way over to the guy's side and threw it behind him. I caught it and then caught up with him.  
"I think you dropped this babe." He winked and I looked down at his chest. And holy shit. He had abs that could make a muggle weight trainer jealous. And all I wanted to do was lick them. He smirked when he noticed my staring and repeated my words from earlier,  
"Like what you see?" I nodded and he grinned. He turned back around and backed into the doorway of the boy's side. He grinned and undid his belt. I stared at him as he unbuttoned his pants and then turning the corner, I saw enough to know that he certainly didn't mind going commando.  
_

Scorpius Malfoy;

Don't get me wrong. I love playing games with Rose, but I want something more than just games. She deserves more than just games. So, I have resolved to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me later today. I found her in the Great Hall for breakfast and I headed to the Ravenclaw table. I plopped down next to her and slung my arm around hers.  
"Hey baby." She looked up and smiled at me. She really is gorgeous. With her fiery red hair, wild and curly, framing her face. And her bright blue eyes that look into your soul. She has a slender body, but still has tons of curves. And her boobs are just the right size. Okay, getting off track.  
"'Lo."  
"Do you wanna come to Hogsmeade with me today?"  
She frowned, "That's not exactly how you should ask a girl out." I sighed and stood up.  
Getting down on one knee, I grabbed her hand and asked, "Rose, would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to Hogsmeade this fine afternoon?"  
"It would be my honor Scorpius." She giggled and I stood up. I grabbed a piece of toast and she followed me out of the Great Hall.  
"Meet me by the doors in an hour to leave. K babe?" She nodded and headed for the Ravenclaw common room. I went back to the Gryffindor common room to tell Albus.  
"Hey, man. I'm going to Hogsmeade with Rose today."  
"What? When was this decided? I thought you guys hated each other!"  
"Well, I think you heard me. It was decided today at breakfast, and obviously not anymore." I drawled out. He frowned and turned back to whatever he was doing before, muttering to himself. I threw myself down on my bed and thought about Rose for the next hour.

Rose Weasley;

I sighed as I threw myself down on my bed. I was actually beginning to like Scorpius. Not to mention the fact that his, well, dick was huge. And as you know, that's always a plus. What am I talking about? It's not like I know anything about that. I sighed again and heard Anna enter the room. She came over and sat on my bed and asked me what was wrong.  
"Nothings wrong. In fact, everything's right. But, it's just a little too right." I paused, "Like, I feel like something bad is going to happen, ya know?" She nodded.  
"You just have to keep going and don't worry about it. If something bad happens, trust that you'll be prepared for it." I smiled and nodded and she stood up. I sat for a minute before getting ready to go meet up with Scorpius.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Date

**A/N: It's a little short today. But it took me a while so I'm still proud of it.  
Again: I own nothing, blah blah.  
_**

I frowned slightly as I descended down the steps to Scorpius who was waiting patiently.

"Hey." I tried to smile, but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

I took a deep breath as I responded, "Hello."

"You look very pretty Rose." He practically whispered, blushing slightly. Scorpius Malfoy get's embarrassed. Odd.

"Thank you. Let's get going, shall we?" He nodded and we set off towards Hogsmeade.

We walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes before he started questioning me. He asked me all the little questions from my favorite color to my biggest pet peeve. And I answered them all.

"My favorite color is purple. I hate cats. I wish I could like somewhere sunny. I love my brother, but I really want to punch him sometimes. I have a pet dog named Daisy. My favorite flowers are either lilies or roses." He laughed at that. "I'd like to either teach at Hogwarts or become a Healer. I have had two boyfriends before. I don't really have a type." I looked at him, exasperated at that one. "When I go home during the holidays, I hang out with Albus a lot. And then, I just go to the beach or sleep. It's rather exciting actually." I laughed with him and he ordered two butter beers. It was my turn now.

He laughed when I began my questions, going with the basics at first, "My favorite color is blue. I love cats." He winked at me, which caused my whole body to flush. "I hate winter. I want to be an Auror, most likely. My type is short, funny and pretty, preferably with blue eyes. When I go home for the holidays I am subjected to work parties with my father and being shown off to my mother's friends. I suppose I have had three serious relationships. Despite popular belief, my father was very proud, maybe a little disappointed when I was sorted into Gryffindor." I smiled at him and we finished our drinks and headed outside.

"What would you like to do now m'dear?" I pondered over the question for a moment before taking him to the clothing store. And mind you, this was not your ordinary wizarding clothing store like say, Madam Malkins. No, no. This was the kind of store old kooky people went to or crazy teens trying to get attention. I pulled him inside and laughed when he got a look at the shop.

"And what exactly, might I ask, what we are doing here?" He asked, his voice filled with curiosity. I laughed and told him my plan,

"We're going to pick out the craziest clothes we can find and then we both have to try them on." He smirked and nodded. We both headed off in different directions, intent on finding something.

I looked around and finally found some super fucking tight aqua knee-length pants, which he would look so stupid in. I grinned evilly and looked for a shirt. I found a deep v-necked black shirt that was a size or two small.

I spotted his head above all the racks, seeing as he was so damn tall. I pranced over to him and giggled when he saw the aqua pants. I showed his outfit to him and smiled when he looked very surprised.

"May I see what I have to wear?" I smirked, trying to grab at the clothes. He showed me the burnt orange baggy shirt and skin-tight maroon blue shorts that I was sure would give me a wedgie. My smirk dropped but I handed him his clothes and took mine anyway. Deciding he would go first I pushed him in the dressing room. I walked back and forth waiting for him to be finished. I heard a few grunts and knocked before asking,

"You O.K. in there Scor?" I giggled when he grunted again.

"Yeah, uh, just trying to get these pants on. They are so fucking tight."

"That's what I picked them." I giggled when I heard him curse and then finally the door opened. He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me in. I looked up at him confused when he responded,

"I'd rather no one see this." I laughed and stepped back to examine him. He looked utterly stupid and it was hilarious. One thing I could see through the tight pants, was that his package was huge. I tried not to spend too much time staring and I couldn't help it. I collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"You…Look…So..Retarded…" I gasped between each word, trying to get breath from laughing.

"Well thank you so much." I looked at him again and saw from the ridiculously huge v-neck that his pecs were incredibly sexy. If it's possible to have sexy pecs? I laughed once more and stepped out to let him change back. He opened the door and ushered me in before stepping out and closing it.

I gulped as I looked at the shorts. I pulled the shirt on and was surprised by the comfort of it. I managed to yank the shorts on and I was right. I could feel them digging up my ass. I looked in the mirror before opening the door. I stepped out and stood up on the raised platform in front of the mirrors.

"Well. It seems that my picks don't look as stupid as yours did on me. In fact, besides the horrid color of the shirt, you look quite good." I grinned and twirled around, so he could see it all. I turned back around to see him walking towards me. I stopped and watched him come closer.

"Scorpius..?" I whispered his name as he stood in front of me.

"Rose." He stated my name like a fact that he had no doubt in. I leaned forward, still being shorter than him, even on the platform. He tilted his head down and slowly moved his lips toward mine, until I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the distance in a second and kissed him vigorously. He pulled away and I searched his eyes for something, anything. He smiled slightly at me and I kissed him again, slowly this time.

"Rose. I have wanted to kiss you since that first day I saw you at Platform 9 ¾." He stared at me for a moment before stepping back a little. I grinned and announced that I was going to go get changed. After changing out of those horrid clothes, we both set back to Hogwarts it being around four or so now.

"Sit by me at dinner? I have to go take care of something. I'll see you then." She walked him walk away, her eyes glued to his tight ass the whole time. She giggled before running up to tell her friends about her day.

**A/N: So. Was it good? Bad? Complete and utter shit? Or so amazing you wanted to be your pants? Or just average?  
Whatever you think, feel free to review and make my day. (: I can tell you I'll most likely respond?  
I'll try and update soon but for now, adios amigos.  
-Charlie Rose(:**


End file.
